False Impressions
by Alethea Kage
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Crossing Paths'. Duo and Tanoshi are sent on a mission. Tanoshi has to make a tough decision. Will everything work out?
1. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm really not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I won't be too depressed if you hate it… really.  
  
This story takes place sometime in A.C. 195 during the war with OZ.   
  
"…" spoken out loud  
Thoughts will be italicized   
  
  
  
Part1  
  
Heero was sitting at his laptop looking at important OZ files and what not, when a message came in. he quickly read it over. "Duo! Tanoshi! Get over here!" he called. No answer. "You guys I'm not kidding. Get over here now or I'll-" he was cut off when the two ran into the room and slammed the door shut. "Hiya Heero!" Tanoshi said with a huge grin on her face. "What did you two do now?" Heero asked. They both had their backs pressed against the door, stopping anyone from getting in. "Well uh we just sorta played a trick on Meiyo and Wufei. Now they're hunting us down." "Yeah, they say that justice will finally be served. They've had it with all our practical jokes I guess." Duo added. Heero just nodded. "Well then I guess you won't mind the mission you've been sent then. "You mean you called us in here for a mission? Geez, I thought ya wanted to tell us your latest joke." Said Tanoshi sarcastically. "Hn" was the only reply they got. They walked over to Duo's bed and sat down. "So what do the Mad Five want us to do now?" asked Duo. "It better not be another rescue Relena mission, because I've had enough of her getting captured by OZ. If she's stupid enough to get caught so many times she deserves to be in an OZ cell." Tanoshi stated. Heero understood what she was going on about, so didn't come up with a sarcastic remark. "Don't worry, this mission has nothing to do with Relena." He looked at the file once more to make sure he had everything right. "You and Duo are to attend the St. Mary Institute. While there you are to assassinate the headmaster. He is an OZ official with a lot of power. He is considered a dangerous foe. You have three weeks to complete this mission." Duo and Tanoshi looked at each other then turned back to Heero. "Nimu Ryoukai." Tanoshi said in her best impression of Suiri. Heero glared at her, but she just smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "So when do we leave?" Duo asked. "As soon as you're ready. I just have to forward you records. I'll do that now." He turned around and started to send their files. "Well I'll go pack then." Tanoshi said before she left the room. Duo then walked over to his side of the room and got his things together.  
  
"Suiri what do ya think I should bring?" Tanoshi was filling her friend in on the mission, while asking her advice on what to bring with her on the mission. "St. Mary's is a pretty fancy school, so I'd bring a couple formal dresses, just in case. You never know when you'll need one." Tanoshi looked in her closet and grabbed a couple dresses that she had bought just for missions like this. They were fancy enough for the school to approve of, but she'd never wear them otherwise. She also packed her mission outfit. You know, her black skirt, black leggings, black long sleeved shirt, and black hat. Tanoshi always wore this outfit on her missions, unless they required something else. "Well I think that's everything. I'll see ya in three weeks, sayonara." She turned to leave, then turned back to face her friend. "And Suiri stay out of trouble will ya?" "Baka," with that Izanami grabbed her bag and left the room.   
  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Three hours later Duo and Tanoshi were sitting in the office at St. Mary's. The secretary was looking for their files. "Okay Duo Maxwell and Tanoshi Iwakura, you are both in Mr. Kansaki's homeroom. That's in room 222. He's expecting you." She shuffled through some papers until she found the ones she was looking for. "Here are your schedules and room numbers." She looked through some more papers. "Okay that it. Now get to class." They thanked the secretary, dropped their bags off in their dorm rooms, and then went to class.   
  
They walked into the classroom to see the teacher trying to teach a lesson. I stress trying. He seemed glad for the distraction of the two new students. "Class we have some new students today." He looked down at the note on his desk. "Duo Maxwell and Tanoshi Iwakura. I'm sure you'll make them feel welcome." He looked around the room searching for empty seats. "Tanoshi please take the seat next to Azuki." The said girl raised her hand to show Tanoshi where to sit. "And Duo will you please take the seat next to Yujin. Like Azuki, Yujin waved duo over. The two Gundam pilots quickly made friends with the Azuki and Yujin.   
  
When the class was finished talking to the new kids, the bell rang. Tanoshi walked with Azuki toward the door. "So much for that class." Azuki said. "Yeah, I really learned a lot." Tanoshi said sarcastically. "So what class do ya have next?" Azuki asked. Tanoshi looked through her bag until she found her schedule. "Um…" She looked for her next class. "I've got English." "Great, we can go together then." Duo checked his schedule, and saw that he had math. "Darn I've got math. I guess I'll catch up with ya later." He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss, then walked off to face a half hour of Algebra.  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Soooo? Whaddya think? Anyone got a title I can use? I should have the second part of this up soon. I just gotta think of it first hehehe. It'll come to me, probably in History class. NEways, comments are always welcome. Review or e-mail me at goddes_of_suffering@netzero.net  



	2. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm really not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I won't be too depressed if you hate it… really.  
  
This story takes place sometime in A.C. 195 during the war with OZ.   
  
"…" spoken out loud  
*...* thoughts   
  
  
  
Part2  
  
Tanoshi was sitting through what had to have been the most boring English class she had ever experienced. The highly inexperienced teacher stood at the board writing notes that were already in the text book. Tanoshi looked around the room and saw that the rest of the students were busy copying the notes they already had into their notebooks. Since Tanoshi never did the work at the schools she "visited", she just took out a book. It was an action/fantasy novel about a teenage girl on a quest to stop an evil wizard from ruling the world.   
  
Tanoshi had read many like it, but never seemed to tire of them. Reading was one of the things that kept her sane during this war. She loved escaping to new worlds with mystery magic, and adventure around every corner. Not like her life really needed more adventure…  
  
Tanoshi was startled from her reading when Azuki kicked her seat. She looked up to see her royally pissed off teacher. "Well hi there Ms. Yagami. Is there a problem?" Tanoshi said with a look of mock concern on her face. Ms. Yagami looked like she was going to explode, but somehow managed to calm herself down enough to speak. "Tanoshi, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention during my class." She took a deep breath and wrote up a detention slip for Tanoshi.   
  
"Detention? Whatthefuck! I was just reading, not running up and down the halls singing the French national anthem. Don't you people believe in warnings?" Tanoshi was freaking out. Detentions were nothing new, but for something as stupid as reading in class? Come on. What the teacher said next really set her off. "Miss Iwakura, please refrain from using such language. It's not ladylike, and will not be tolerated." And with that she wrote up another detention slip. Tanoshi smiled sarcastically at the teacher. *Ladylike huh.* "I am terribly sorry that my reading in class has caused you aggravation. I only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." The class broke into a fit of laughter at Tanoshi's little speech. No had ever said anything like that to any teacher at St. Mary's. Ms. Yagami however was not amused, and Tanoshi found herself with another detention slip in her hand. *I should stop, but the look on her face is priceless. Plus the class is getting a kick out of it.* "Thanks ever so much for these beautiful slips of paper that will decide my fate for the next three days." Ms. Yagami had finally lost it. "Tanoshi go to the office NOW!" Tanoshi couldn't help herself, she laughed, but that was a mistake. "NOW!"   
  
Tanoshi grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. When she reached the door she turned to face the class. "Farewell my friends." She took a bow and left.  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
  
There were about ten minutes left of class, and Duo was extremely bored. The math they were doing was so incredibly easy that he had finished it in five minutes, and checked it over to make sure it was perfect. The idiots in his class were still confused by the simple algebraic expressions written on their papers. Duo sighed and looked out the window. *I wonder what Tanoshi's up to. She's gotta be having more fun than me*. He then shifted his gaze to the door, and saw Tanoshi walk by. *What's she doing? She should be in class. Did something happen? Is she in trouble?* Duo raised his hand and asked if he could go to the bathroom. When the teacher said yes, he handed in his paper and went after Tanoshi.  
  
"Hey Izanami wait up!" Tanoshi slowed down at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She waited for him to catch up with her. "Fancy meeting you here." Tanoshi said when Duo had finally caught up. "Yeah," he said "that is weird." They started walking again. "So what are you doing out of class anyway?" Duo asked. Tanoshi smiled and reached into her pocket, got out the detention slips, and handed them to Duo. His eyes widened in shock as he read them. "How the hell did you manage to get three detentions in one class?" he asked dumbfounded. Tanoshi smirked.   
  
"Well it all started when the class got so boring I couldn't take it anymore. I took out a book, and started reading. A few minutes later I looked up to see Ms. Yagami staring at me liked I'd just run over her pet weasel. She gave me a detention for reading. Then I swore at her, that earned me detention number two, she said swearing isn't ladylike. Then I made an over dramatized, very sarcastic apology. While the class got a kick out of it, the teacher got really pissed. Oh ya, and I'm out here now because I couldn't help myself and made another sarcastic remark and laughed at the teacher. Needless to say she sent me too the office."  
  
Duo shook his head smiling. "Man I thought I was the only one who could into that much trouble in one class." He sighed. "But I guess I was wrong." Tanoshi smiled. "Guess so." They started walking again.  
  
When they reached the office Tanoshi walked right passed it. "Uh Tanoshi, where're ya going? The office is that way." He said pointing the other way. "I know. I'm not going to the office." Duo seemed confused. "O-okay, then where are you going?" "My room." "But you were sent to the office." Tanoshi kept walking towards her room. "So you're point is? I don't wanna go to the office. I figure I'll just hang out in my room until the bell rings." Duo smiled, amused by what was going on. "Okay then. I've gotta get back to class now, I'll c-ya later." He gave Tanoshi a quick kiss, then was off to class. He didn't want the teacher to wonder where he was and send someone after him. that would be bad, very, very bad.  
  
/***************************************************/  
"Damnit I'm late!" Tanoshi was running as fast as she could through the hallways of St. Mary's to get to her next class. "Next time I'll remember not to put my headphones on so loud." She said to herself out loud. Which would look kinda funny if someone saw her. Luckily she was the only one the hall, at least that's what she thought. While rounding a corner, she hit something. A person. Not again. She thought as she saw that she had knocked over a boy about her age. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello." He said from his place on the floor. Tanoshi silently cursed herself for knocking someone over again. "Um hi." She reached her hand down and helped the boy up.   
  
Once he was up he looked Tanoshi up and down. Tanoshi didn't like the way his eyes seemed to linger in certain areas. She decided she didn't like this boy at all. Unfortunately he seemed to like Tanoshi a lot. "I didn't catch your name." He said suddenly breaking Tanoshi from her thoughts. "That's because I didn't say it." Tanoshi said coldly. The boy just smiled at the hatred in her voice. "Oh feisty, I like my women that way." Tanoshi almost beat the shit out of him then and there, but he kept talking. "Oh well, if you won't tell me your name I'll just find out anyway. being the headmaster's nephew does have its perks."   
  
/***************************************************/  
What a total ass. Why did I create such a character? I don't know. Oh well. Whatcha think of this part. Is it good, or does it suck so much you wanna break your computer so you'll never have to read it again? I know nothing much happened in this part, but that's okay right? I did get the idea for this part during my painfully boring history class, just like I said I would. NEways thankies for reading. I'll get started on the next part right away.  



	3. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I wish it was but I'm really not that creative. You'll agree with me when you start reading my fanfic. The only characters that are mine are Suiri, Aya, Tanoshi, Shizuka, Meiyo, and any other characters that don't belong in GW. Thanks for reading it. Please send me mail. Flames are welcome too. I won't be too depressed if you hate it… really.  
  
This story takes place sometime in A.C. 195 during the war with OZ.   
  
"…" spoken out loud  
*...* thoughts   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part3  
  
"Being the head master's nephew does have its perks."   
  
Tanoshi burst out laughing. "What, and now you expect me to gravel at your feet and worship you, because you're related to the headmaster? Get over yourself." The kid looked like he had just been slapped. " I don't care if you're related to God. I still don't like you."   
  
All of a sudden he got his confidence back. "Oh but I like you. I'm gonna find out who you are, and then I'll make you my girlfriend." It took all of Tanoshi's self control not to beat the shit out of three times. Instead she smiled. "You'll make me your girlfriend huh? Well my boyfriend'll be pretty pissed if you try something like that."   
  
He smiled cockily, and responded. "You having a boyfriend is just a minor detail, and it can easily be taken care of. By the way, my name is Taro Ikegami." With that said he walked away.  
  
Tanoshi resumed her quest to arrive at her next class. *What a weirdo. Taro Ikegami. You bet I'll remember that name.* "Oh here it is, and I've got about five minutes left."   
  
She walked in to see that the class was busily working on a test. The teacher, Mr. Kouji looked up from his desk. "Hello, can I help you?" Tanoshi walked over to his desk. "I'm Tanoshi Iwakura. I'm sorry I'm late, but this is my first day, and I had some trouble finding the classroom." Mr. Kouji looked at his desk, and found a slip of paper. "Ah yes, Ms. Iwakura. Well please take a seat in the back, over there by the window."  
  
Just then the bell rang. "Oh well, I guess I'll just leave now." Tanoshi headed for her locker. Along the way she met up with Azuki. "Hey Azuki. What's up?" "Not much, how about you? What happened in the office? Man, Ms. Yagami was really pissed at you." They put their books away, and headed for lunch.   
  
"Well I never actually went to the office." "WHAT?! Are you telling me that you just hung out in our dorm room until class was over." " Yup that's about right." "Tanoshi, you're too much."   
  
/***************************************************/  
  
After the two of them had gotten their food, they headed in the direction of the table where Yujin and Duo were talking and eating. "So Tanoshi, where are you from?" Tanoshi contemplated what answer would be okay. "Well I'm from the L2-colony cluster. I came down here to earth, to live with some friends." *Yeah, that sounds good. * Azuki was about to say something else, but was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Hey Tanoshi." The said girl turned around to find non other than Taro Ikegami, the last person in the world she ever wanted to see again. "Oh it's you. Listen Taro I don't care if you know my name, it's not important. I will never be your girlfriend, so just forget about it."   
  
"But you will be mine my dear Tanoshi. When I was looking for your name, I found a little bit more. I know-" he seemed to notice Azuki for the first time. "Hn. Meet me in the library after school, alone. I seem to have acquired information, that if let out could pose a problem for your boyfriend." Tanoshi was hating this guy more by the second. "What if I don't show?" Taro just smiled. "If you don't show, I will release the information." Tanoshi thought it over. *Should I go? Does he really know something, or is he bluffing? I wish I knew. Guess I'll have to go. * "Fine I'll go, but let's meet at 3:30pm. I have detention today." He seemed surprised. "Wow detention on your first day. I'd like to know how you managed that." "Well it's a long story, and you're about the last person I'd like to tell." Taro grabbed his tray, and walked away.  
  
Azuki seemed more than a little confused. "Uh Tanoshi, what was all that about? When did you meet Taro Ikegami?" Tanoshi didn't feel much like talking about her experiences with the Ikegami boy, but decided it wouldn't be fair to leave her new friend completely in the dark.  
  
"Well unfortunately I ran into him in the hallway on my way to science. He seems to like me, and won't accept the fact that I don't like him. I wouldn't tell him my name, but he seems to have found it out anyway." She grabbed her tray, and went to sit next to Duo.  
  
"Hey Tanoshi, who was that guy you were talking to a minute ago?" Asked Duo, concern showing on his face. "It seemed like he was really pissing you off." Tanoshi didn't want to worry Duo, so she only told him half of the truth. "It's nothing really. Just some jerk making a pass at me." She gave her boyfriend a big hug. "But don't worry, I told him off. I already have an amazing boyfriend, and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world" She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Aww come on guys," moaned Yujin "get a room."  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
"School's finally out for the day, and I've got detention. Just great." Tanoshi made her way over to Ms. Yagami classroom, where she would be serving her detention. "Hey Ms. Y, wassup?" Ms. Yagami looked like she was getting a headache just by looking at Tanoshi. "Yeah well nice to see you too."   
  
"Tanoshi please just take a seat. I'm not in the mood for another scene like this morning." Tanoshi took a seat in the corner of then room. "Sooo, what do I do until 3:30?" "Just be quiet. Stare at the wall, and think about what you've done." Ms. Yagami said, without looking up from the stack of papers she was correcting.   
  
Tanoshi did as she was told, and turned to stare at the wall. After about fifteen minutes, Tanoshi spoke again. "Geez Ms. Y this is boring. Can't you find anything at all for me too do? I mean staring at the wall isn't exactly making me think about what I did wrong. It's just making me wanna shoot whoever came up with the color scheme for this room."   
  
"Ms. Iwakura is it so much to ask to ask you to be absolutely silent for one short hour?" "Short? Are you kidding me?" Ms. Yagami looked like she was about ready to jump off the top of the Tokyo Tower. "Fine, I'll be quiet. But tomorrow you better have something for me to do. Otherwise I think I'll go crazy." Ms. Yagami then said "You'll go crazy? What about me?"  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
"Tanoshi it's time to leave! Get out now!" yelled an exasperated Ms. Yagami at 3:30pm. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Said Tanoshi in a mock angry tone. "Besides I've got somewhere to be anyway. Cya Ms. Y." "Goodbye Tanoshi. I'll see you in class tomorrow, now get out!"  
  
Tanoshi quickly made her way to the library. She wouldn't want Taro to think she wasn't gonna show, and tell the whole school whatever it was he found out about Duo. When she walked in, the librarian told her where Taro was. It was the creepiest thing, considering that she had never met that lady before. Well anyway, she walked over to where Taro was supposed to be.  
  
"Taro are you in here?" asked Tanoshi as she poked her head into an empty room. "I'm right here." Said the annoying voice that belonged to Taro. Tanoshi took a seat. "So what is this secret that you know about Duo?" Taro just smiled evilly. "Oh I think you know what I'm talking about." Trying to hide her fear, Tanoshi kept talking. "I'm sorry, but I haven't a clue what you're going on about. Duo has nothing to hide. And if you really found something out, then just tell me."   
  
"Fine, that is what I told you to come here for anyway." He took a seat in front of Tanoshi. "It seems that Duo Maxwell is more than he seems. He is not a mere student, but a gundam pilot. Pilot 02 to be exact." Tanoshi felt like she was gonna die right there. "WHAT!? How the hell did you find that out?" Taro continued smiling. "I won't tell anyone what I've learned, for a price." Right now Tanoshi would do anything to keep Duo safe. "What do I have to do? If it'll keep you from telling anyone, I'll do anything." If possible Taro's smile grew. "If you want Duo Maxwell's identity to remain a secret, you will have to be my girlfriend." "Your what? I told you already, I will never be your girlfriend."  
"Fine then, but everyone will know who he is by breakfast tomorrow."   
  
Tanoshi was in a tough spot. *What am I going to do? I can't let everyone know that Duo's a gundam pilot, but I can't go out with Taro either. I could never do that to Duo, especially after what happened at lunch today. He'll hate me, and I don't think I could take that. But what other choice do I have? *  
  
"Okay Taro I'll go out with you." Tanoshi said dejectedly. "But I have to tell Duo first." Taro looked at her with disbelief. "Why, so you can tell him what I know, and he'll get rid of me? I don't think so. He'll find out soon enough, when he sees us together." Tanoshi looked like she was about to cry, and it takes a lot to make her even get that close. "But he'll think I betrayed him." she said in a small voice. "Am I supposed to care? You're mine now, that's all that matters." Tanoshi stood up, suddenly angry. "Listen Taro, I may be your girlfriend now but I will never love you like I love Duo, never. I'm doing this for him, whether he knows it or not. I will always love him, no matter what happens. And I will always hate you, always." With that said, Tanoshi ran from the library trying desperately, but failing to hold back her tears.  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Damnit Damnit Damnit! Why did I have to do that? I must've been sniffing the White Out when I wrote this part. Anyways, tell me whatcha think of this so far. Thanks for reading. I'll have the next part out as soon as I can get all my ideas to form coherent sentences on the page.   
  



	4. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
"…" spoken out loud  
*...* thoughts   
*sob* crying  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I think that y'all are smart enough to know which characters I don't own right? Well just in case, I don't own Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, or anyone else who's actually in the show. Anyone else like Tanoshi, Suiri, Shizuka, Aya, Meiyo, and everyone else who ain't in the show, is mine. Got that?  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Later that evening, Tanoshi was lying on her bed running over the day's events and thinking about how stupid she was. *What am I going to do? Duo's gonna hate me. I was such an idiot to agree to be Taro's girlfriend. But Taro was stupid too. He didn't even suspect that I also could be a gundam pilot. Well that's the biggest mistake he'll ever have made, because a pissed off gundam pilot is not someone you want hanging around you.*   
  
Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Tanoshi what's up? Are you ok? We were supposed to get together to discuss the mission. Remember?" Duo heard a gasp on the line. "Oh shit Duo, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. Oh man I'm such a baka. Damnitdamnitdamnit! Can you forgive me?" Duo was a tad confused by his girlfriends words. "Um yeah. Is something wrong?" " Um…no. I'm fine. Duo, will you always love me? Would you ever leave me?" Now Duo was even more confused. "What? Of course I'll always love you. And I would never leave you. I promise. Why do you ask?" "Um no reason. Just wanted to make sure." "Um Ok then. I'll meet up with you tomorrow sometime Ok? G'night. I love you." There was a pause. "I love you Duo. Goodbye." Then without waiting for a response, she hung up.  
  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Duo hung up the phone. *Well that was weird. Tanoshi seemed kinda down, and worried about something. And why'd she say 'goodbye'? And asking those questions. She knows how much I love her. I'd do anything for her. Oh well, I'll talk to her tomorrow. *   
  
"Well what should I do now?" He looked around his room, and after half an hour of thinking, settled on one thing. "Perfect Dark! It'll be practice for the mission."   
  
A few minutes later, shouts could be heard coming from Duo's room. "Die you bastards die!!! I'll kill you all with my Devastator!!!" He was running around killing every sim in sight. "Feel my wrath. Shinigami's comin' to getcha Bwahahaha!!!"  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
The next morning Tanoshi woke up when the phone rang. "Hello?" She said in morning voice. "Hey Tanoshi. It's Taro, you know, your boyfriend." Suddenly Tanoshi was completely awake. "You asshole. Why must you remind me that my life is hell so early in the day? I don't have class for three hours. I just wanna go back to sleep." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Well I thought you might wanna come to breakfast with me." Tanoshi laughed bitterly. "Do you think I want to go anywhere with you? No, but do I really have a choice? Again no. So when do I meet you oh boyfriend of mine?" It was 6am, and way to early for Tanoshi to pretend to like Taro. "Meet me in half an hour at the cafeteria entrance." "Fine." She hung up.   
  
"It's too damn early to be with that asshole. He got what he wanted, I'm his girlfriend. Can't he at least let me sleep?" She put on her school uniform, which consisted of a below the knee blue skirt, and a white polo shirt. She then did her hair into her trademark hairdo, a braid that split into three little braids halfway down her head.   
  
She glanced at her clock, and saw that it was passed the time she was supposed to meet Taro. "Oh well, he can wait. I never rushed for Duo. I'm not gonna start for this guy." She put on her last shoe, and exited her dorm room.   
  
Standing at the cafeteria entrance was one Taro Ikegami. Tanoshi took her time while walking over to him. "I'm here, now let's eat and get this over with." She grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the line. Taro ended up with scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, sausages, toast, and orange juice. Tanoshi ended up with three cups of coffee. All of them for her.   
  
Taro glanced over at his girlfriend. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Tanoshi looked at him while sipping her first cup. "No, I never eat breakfast. Just coffee. Now shut up, it's still too early to deal with you." Taro smiled. "You haven't talked to Duo have you?" Tanoshi looked up at him again with a look on of hatred on her face. "No Taro, I didn't tell Duo that I'm not dating him anymore, and I'm now dating the biggest loser in both the earth and the colonies."   
  
At the mention of the colonies, Taro seemed to tense. Tanoshi found this incredibly funny, and decided to bug him. "Colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies, colonies!" People started to stare, when Taro threw his breakfast in the garbage, and ran out. Tanoshi stayed in her seat sipping her coffee, and smiling. "Someone's got a stick up his ass."  
/***************************************************/  
  
The day was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Tanoshi was avoiding Duo, which was hard, because he was in some of her classes. It hurt her to have to do this to him, but if Taro saw them together, he would tell everyone that Duo was really a Gundam Pilot.  
  
After school Tanoshi had her second detention. "Yo Ms. Y what's up?" Tanoshi frolicked over to Ms. Yagami's desk. "Tanoshi could you help me clean the classroom? It's Friday, and this place is a mess." "Sure thing. It'll be fun. Cleaning with my favorite teacher, Ms. Yagami."   
  
"Tanoshi please. Just wash the board, don't talk. This is a detention after all." "Hai hai, I know." Tanoshi ran out to fill a bucket with water. When she returned, she immediately started washing the board.  
  
At 3:30 Tanoshi finished cleaning and left the classroom. She wandered the hallways, hoping that she wouldn't run into Taro or Duo. But as luck would have it, she turned a corner a found Taro.   
  
She tried to run away before he saw her, but it was too late, Taro had already seen her. "Hey Tanoshi wait up." Tanoshi stopped running and fell to her knees. "I must really be cursed."   
  
Tanoshi stood up when he caught up with her. Taro smiled that evil smile of his and put his arm around Tanoshi's waist. "Hi darling. I haven't seen you since breakfast. Have you been avoiding me?" Tanoshi fought the urge to punch him in the face, for putting his arms around her waist. Instead she smiled. "Why of course not, honey." That last word was forced from her mouth with a lot of difficulty.   
  
Taro frowned. "Oh ya don't have to sound like your in pain do you?" He started walking with her down the hall. "Come on let's go out tonight. It'll be our first date." Tanoshi knew there was no way she could get out of it so she agreed. *I'm so sorry Duo.* "Sure, what do you want to do, Taro?" He seemed deep in thought. "Well let's go to the movies. There's a new action movie that I've been meaning to see. This is the perfect opportunity."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Tanoshi scoffed "Well I'm gonna go back to my room and change. This uniform is so not my color. Ciao hon, I'm off. I'll meetcha at the school's entrance in half an hour." Tanoshi took off to her room.   
  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Half an hour later Tanoshi was sitting in a chair reading a book. She was now dressed in an above the knee black skirt, a black tank top, and knee length black boots. She had put her long black hair into a high ponytail, and was wearing a pair of medium sized silver hoop earrings. The little bit of makeup she applied accented her amethyst eyes, making her quite a site to see.  
  
She had been waiting a couple of minutes, when Taro showed up. "You're late." She said as she stood up. "Well I'm here now. Let's go, the movie'll be starting soon and we wouldn't want to be late." He took her hand, and they left.  
  
/***************************************************/  
It was around 10:30pm when Tanoshi and Taro got back from their date. After the movies they had gone to a Chinese Restaurant, and after that to a museum, which Tanoshi thought was extremely boring and pointless. Overall the date went all right. Taro wasn't a complete jerk, (focus on the complete.) and Tanoshi tried her hardest not to be completely unpleasant.   
  
When they entered the building, they expected no one to be around. But as luck would have it, someone was there. Not just anyone, it was Duo. He was sitting in the same chair Tanoshi had been in earlier, but unlike Tanoshi he wasn't reading. He just seemed to be waiting for someone. That someone would be Tanoshi, because they were suppose to work on the mission that night. But when Tanoshi walked into the building with another guy, Duo knew something was wrong.  
  
"Oh hey Tanoshi, whatcha doing there?" Duo said pretending not to notice what was going on. Tanoshi just stood there, mouth moving but nothing coming out. She couldn't seem to think of an explanation, so Taro gave one instead.  
  
"Duo Maxwell I'm guessing?" Duo nodded. "Yeah that's me. What's going on?" Taro continued. "Well you see Duo, Tanoshi is my girlfriend now. She doesn't love you, she never did. How else could she go out with me and not tell you herself." Duo didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but something inside told him that this boy wasn't lying to him. "Tanoshi is this true? Are you going out with him?" Tanoshi could only manage a small "Hai."   
  
Duo couldn't believe what was happening. Tanoshi, the girl he loved more than anything in the universe was going out with another guy. "How could you do this to me? I-I love you Tanoshi. You mean everything to me. How could you betray me like this?" This time Tanoshi managed a few sentences. "Duo I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to tell you. I really did. Please don't hate me."   
  
But Duo was too hurt and confused to hear what Tanoshi had to say. Instead of crying and showing weakness, he was so furious he was calm. "Tanoshi, you disgust me. I can't believe I cared for you so much. You are scum. I never want to see you again." With that said, he turned and walked out of the room.  
Taro and Tanoshi now stood in the room alone. "Well that went well." Taro said smiling. He was promptly punched in the face. "You bastard! How could you! Why did you have to say it like that? You made it sound like I wanted to date you, instead of him. I hate you!" She punched him again. "You're a monster!" and again, "How can you be so happy right now?" and again. "I wish I'd never agreed to be your girlfriend." Tanoshi ran from the room, silent tears coursing down her face.   
  
/***************************************************/  
  
It was midnight, and the phone was ringing. Aya Kinomoto got out of bed to pick it up. "Moshi moshi." Aya was startled to hear Tanoshi's voice. She sounded like she'd been crying, and her voice was dull and lifeless. "Hi Aya. It's me Tanoshi. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I had to talk to somebody, and you were the first person I thought of." Aya was concerned for her friend. It wasn't like her to act this way. "It's okay Tanoshi. I'm not angry with you. Now what happened? You sound like you've been through a lot, and none of it good."  
  
"You're right about that. I have been through a lot." She started crying. "Tanoshi it's okay. Please tell me what happened." For a few moments there was only the sound of Tanoshi's sobs. "D-Duo." "What happened to Duo?" Aya asked fearing that something had happened to the boy. "Duo *sob* Duo *sob* broke up with me." This was definitely not what Aya had been expecting to hear. "What do you mean? Why would he do that? I thought he loved you. It just doesn't make sense." Tanoshi stopped crying and cleared her throat.   
  
"I'll tell you exactly what happened." Tanoshi started. "This whole mess started when I ran into this boy in the hallway…" Tanoshi told Aya everything that had happened from the moment she met Taro to the moment Duo broke up with her.  
  
"Oh dear." Was all Aya could say after hearing Tanoshi's story. "Oh dear. This is a big problem. You're stuck being some jerk's boyfriend to keep Duo's secret safe, but Duo doesn't know this. And hearing only what he did, he broke up with you." She took a deep breath. "Oh Tanoshi, I'm so sorry. The only thing I can think of is that you must somehow make him listen to what you have to say. I know he doesn't want to talk to you now, but he can't avoid you forever. I know that you can make him listen to the truth."   
  
Tanoshi wasn't convinced. "But what if he still doesn't want to see me anymore. I don't know what I'll do Aya. If Duo hates me, I won't be able to live with myself." Tanoshi was frantic, and Aya had to think of a way to convince her friend that everything would turn out all right, even though she herself wasn't so sure. "Tanoshi listen to me. When he hears that you did all this for him there is no way that he could hate you. Once he realizes that you haven't betrayed him, he will forgive you. I know Duo, and he really and truly loves you. He'll definitely take you back."   
  
Tanoshi calmed down. "Thanks Aya, I don't know what I'd do without you. You always seem to know what to do." Aya was glad that she had helped Tanoshi. It made her feel good to know that with all the killing she did, she could still do good. "You're welcome Tanoshi. Now until the mission you will have to keep going out with Taro. We'll have to figure out what to do with him later. He knows too much, who knows maybe you can include him in your mission." This made Tanoshi laugh. "That would be great. I would love to have the honor of ridding the earth of that scum called Taro Ikegami."   
  
It was now 1:30am, and Aya was getting really sleepy. Luckily Tanoshi seemed to be finished. "Thanks again Aya. I really am sorry to bother you so late. Oh and could you please not tell the others about this. I don't know if Duo would want everyone to know. I'd really appreciate it if this could stay between you and me." Aya smiled. This was the Tanoshi she knew, not wanting others to know about her personal problems. "Of course Tanoshi, I promise I won't tell a soul. Goodnight, and please go to sleep now. I believe that you can make Duo come around, so don't lose sleep over it." They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
/***************************************************/  
Unknown to them Wufei received a call from Duo telling what he thought he knew about the situation. And Wufei being who he is gave Duo the worst advice possible, and Duo wasn't thinking straight at the moment so he actually listened. Wufei's advice was: "If that onna cheated on you, then she is dishonorable, and doesn't deserve a second chance. Forget about her Maxwell. Only talk to her about completing the mission. Now goodnight." He promptly hung up after that.  
  
This was definitely going to make Tanoshi's plan a lot harder.  
  
/***************************************************/  
Oh no, what have I done? I've just broken up my favorite characters. It's like 2am right now, so I'm probably not thinking straight. Oh well, there's no hope for me. Anyways, what do you think? Was this part any good? I really can't tell. My writing seems horrible to me, but others tell me differently. Thanks for encouraging me to write. I'll get the next part up soon.   
  



	5. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
  
"…" spoken out loud  
*...* thoughts   
*sob* crying  
  
  
  
  
If you're weird, and absolutely need to see the disclaimer look at any of the previous parts.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
The next few days passed by pretty quickly. Duo and Tanoshi weren't speaking to each other, and seemed to be avoiding each other as well. Tanoshi continued to go out with Taro, even though she hated him more than ever.   
  
Then one day in homeroom Mr. Kansaki had the bright idea to assign a class project. "Class today I will be assigning a project. I will be pairing you up in groups of twos." The class groaned. "Yes, I will be assigning your groups. Your assignment is to interview a member of the faculty or staff." He assigned everyone's partners. Yujin was working with a girl named Sumire, and Azuki was working a boy named Hajime. As luck would have it Duo and Tanoshi were paired together. Mr. Kansaki must not have known about their break-up.  
  
*Aw man, why'd he have to do that. Now I'm gonna have to spend time with Duo to work on this. He really hates me, and I'm not sure things are gonna work out between us. I really miss him, but… I just don't know what to do.* "Tanoshi. Earth to Tanoshi." She looked up to find Azuki looking down at her with a frown. "Are you okay Tanoshi? You know, with being paired up with Duo." Tanoshi gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah I'll be alright. I have to talk to him sometime right?" Azuki didn't look convinced at all. "I guess... Oh well, we have the period to get started. Good luck."  
  
Tanoshi decided that Duo wasn't going to come to her to discuss the project. He'd just as much do it himself, so she would have to go to him. She hesitated when she got to his desk. "Uh… hi Duo." She pulled up a chair next to him. He didn't even say 'hello', he just sat in his desk like she hadn't said a thing. "So who do you want to interview?" Tanoshi asked glad that she hadn't started to stutter. For the first time in weeks he looked at her, but his gaze held no warmth. His gaze was so cold. *His heart must be pretty frozen if he can look at me that way. After all we've been through together.*   
  
Duo did have someone in mind for their assignment. "I was thinking we should interview the Headmaster Ikegami." Tanoshi frowned confused. "Why would you want to interview him?" If possible Duo's gaze became colder. "If we interview the headmaster we'll kinda killing two birds with one stone. Interviewing him, and finding out where he hangs out. You do remember why we're here don't you?" Now Tanoshi was angry.   
  
"Listen Duo, I know you're pissed at me right now, but you don't have to be such a jerk! You have no clue what's really happened to me here. You have absolutely no idea, so stop treating me like this. Yes I remember why we're here. That's what got me into this whole mess in the first place. Do you really hate me so much?"  
  
Just then the bell rang. Duo got out of his seat, and without another word or even a glance back, he left.  
  
"Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit. What did I do to deserve this?" She started kicking her locker. "WhywhywhywhyWHY! This isn't fucking fair." Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around ready to pound whoever had disturbed her. "Oh Ms. Yagami hehehe… how nice to see you?"   
  
"Tanoshi don't you ever behave?" Tanoshi calmed herself down. She didn't want another detention. "Uh… sorry Ms. Y. I know it's no excuse but I'm just having a really bad day." Ms. Yagami was genuinely concerned. Tanoshi was usually cheerful, not destructive. "Tanoshi if you want to talk about what's bothering you I'm here for you. I know I'm a teacher and probably the last person you want to tell, but I'd like to help if you'll let me.   
  
Tanoshi felt like banging her head against her locker. *Just great, now I've got Ms. Y. feeling bad for me too. I better feed her some crap to make her feel better.* She put on a smile, and hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt. "It's ok Ms. Y. I'm fine really. But if I need someone to talk to you'll be the first person I go to." Ms. Yagami seemed to be buying what Tanoshi said. "Ok then, I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
  
"Phew, I thought she'd never leave." Tanoshi closed her locker and headed to her room.  
/***************************************************/  
  
Tanoshi was three feet from her door, when Taro popped up. "Hey Tanoshi. I was thinking we could go out tonight. What do you think?" Tanoshi really didn't feel like spending time with Taro at the moment, so she decided to make something up. "Ya know Taro, I'm not feeling too good today. I wouldn't want to get sick during our date, so I think I'll take a rain check on that. I'll talk to you later." She walked into her room without waiting for a response.  
  
Once inside her room, Tanoshi turned on her CD player. She popped in a CD duo had burned for her. They were all sad and depressing songs that Tanoshi usually made fun of. But today she felt like she understood what the songs meant. She pressed play, then went to lie down on her bed. She didn't even need to hear the words to start crying. All she had to do was think of the way Duo had treated her earlier that day, and tears flowed out.   
  
*What am I going to do? He really hates me. Is it even worth trying? By the way he looked at me today you'd never guess we were in love. You'd never even think we were friends. I hate this. If we would've just refused the mission, then none of this would have ever happened and we could be at the safe house right now playing a joke on Meiyo and Wufei. Duo…*  
  
Sometime during her thoughts Tanoshi fell asleep. When she woke up it was 9:45pm, and she was all rested up, so she decided to go for a walk.  
  
She crept silently through the halls until she reached the school's garden. Tanoshi walked as quietly as possible. She didn't want anyone to know she was there. She found a big tree, climbed onto one of its branches, and just sat there thinking, silent tears streaming down her face. She'd been doing a lot of both of those lately.   
  
A few minutes later someone sat down under the same tree. It was a kid her age. This person just sat there for a while before starting to cry. It was then that Tanoshi realized it was a boy. She was about to go down next to him. She figured they could cry together, but the words he was crying made her change her mind. *Duo? *  
  
The words were choked out between sobs, and Tanoshi was straining to hear what this boy had to say. "Tanoshi *sob* why'd you *sob* do this to *sob* me. I *sob* love you. I thought *sob* you loved *sob* me too." After that he broke down into an uncontrollable fit of weeping.  
  
Tanoshi felt horrible. *How could I do this to him. even if this was done for him, he still thinks I've betrayed him. I've been feeling bad for myself, while he's been feeling ten times worse than me. *  
  
Tanoshi decided that she would things straight now. She climbed down the tree silently and sat down next to Duo. "T *sob* noshi what are you doing here? I thought I was alone?" he quickly dried his tears and cleared his throat. Then he noticed Tanoshi's tear stained face. "Why are you crying?" Tanoshi realized her face was still wet, and wiped her tears away. "Because of you. And everything that's been going on." Duo nodded. "Well I'll leave you alone." He got up to leave, but Tanoshi grabbed the edge of his shirt to stop him. "Wait please don't go. I need to talk to you." She looked into his eyes. "Please?" Duo never could refuse Tanoshi anything when she did that. "Okay." He sat down next to her again. She held onto his hand to make sure he couldn't leave.  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
"Duo I need to tell you why I'm really dating Taro." Duo winced at the boy's name. "What's there to know. You liked him better than me so you started dating him." Tanoshi looked horrified. "Do you really have such little faith in me Duo. That's not it at all." Duo didn't look convinced.  
  
"I met Taro the same way I met you. I ran into him in the hallway on my way to class. I've hated him from the start, and when he said he'd make me his girlfriend I just laughed. But he found a way to make it happen." She checked to make sure Duo was paying attention. "Somehow Taro found out that you're a gundam pilot, more specifically pilot 02. He was going to tell everyone, and I couldn't let that happen. The only way I could stop him from letting out your secret was to be his girlfriend." Duo nodded. "Ok, but why didn't you tell me about it?" "I wanted to tell you Duo. I really did, but Taro said the deal was off if I did."   
  
All of a sudden Tanoshi started crying again. She fell against Duo's chest, and he held her close, just like he used to. "Oh Duo *sob* I'm so sorry. *sob* I never meant to hurt you. *sob* You've gotta believe me. I love you so much. I'd never *sob* do anything to hurt you. Please forgive me." Her sobs grew louder as she prayed that Duo would forgive her.   
  
Duo stroked her back while trying to calm her down. "Ssshhh Tanoshi it's ok. Calm down. Ssshhh." Nothing seemed to be working, Tanoshi was in hysterics, so he did the only thing he thought might work. He kissed her.   
  
For a moment it seemed like even this wouldn't work, but suddenly Tanoshi started kissing him back passionately. When the kiss ended they stayed in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to let go afraid that if they did, they'd find out none of this was true, that this was just another dream.   
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" Tanoshi asked. "Of course. Ai Shiteru Tanoshi, kore kara zutto... itsumademo." Tanoshi was so happy that she started crying again. "Oh Duo, I'm so happy. Are you sure I'm not dreaming? I've missed you so much." This time she kissed him.  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
By the time Duo and Tanoshi were finished making up and making out, it was 11:30pm. Because it was a school night they figured they better get to their rooms. "Duo even though you know he truth now, you still have to pretend you don't. And I have to keep dating Taro. We'll figure out what to do with him later." Duo agreed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't see you when he's not around right?" Tanoshi grinned. "Of course. Now we better go. G'night, I love you."  
  
They said 'goodnight', then went to bed, happy for the first time in days.  
  
  
/***************************************************/  
Was that too sappy? I'm not good with emotions, so they seem to come out bad in writing. Oh well, I couldn't keep them apart any longer. I was running out of ideas for that. If you've got an idea for the title please tell me. I'm really at a loss for one. Anyways, thanks for reading. The next part'll be out before ya know it. Oh ya, kore kara zutto... itsumademo means For always and forever.   
  



	6. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
Part 6  
  
Tanoshi was in an especially good mood the next day. In stead of moping around, she was back to being trouble-making herself. At the moment she was using a rubber band to shoot pieces of paper at the kids in her class. She took careful aim at her next victim ;a girl named Arisu. Arisu had been jealous of Tanoshi ever since she started dating Taro, and had tried to make Tanoshi's life miserable. Her pitiful attempts were laughable, and that's just what Tanoshi did.  
  
Tanoshi let go of the rubber band, and the paper flew into Arisu's hair. It was the 7th one Tanoshi had shot at her, and Arisu's hair now had white flecks. It looked kinda funny.  
  
When the bell rang Tanoshi bolted straight to the cafeteria. She picked up a tray, and got in line. "Chicken and fries again, what a surprise." The lunches at St. Mary's were donated by the Xia Feng Chicken Farm(1). Every Wednesday the cafeteria served chicken and fries, the other choice was a ham and cheese sandwich. When Tanoshi got to the end of the line, the lunch lady put a chocolate milk on her tray. Tanoshi then went to sit down.   
  
Tanoshi took a seat next to Taro, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. By now she was used to sitting next to Taro. She hated him, but knowing that she had Duo made it easier to play her part as Taro Ikegami's girlfriend.  
  
"What was that for? Have you finally decided to accept the fact that you belong to me now?" Tanoshi took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Yes. I've just realized how amazing you are." Tanoshi felt like gagging after saying that load of crap. Taro however didn't notice and seemed pleased.  
  
"I'm going to the opera with my uncle on Friday, so I won't be around after 7pm."   
  
A look of mock disappointment crossed Tanoshi's face. "Damnit, I really looking forward to Friday's date too. Now I guess I'll have to hang out with a friend. Oh the humanity."   
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Next period was history. Tanoshi and Duo finished their interview with Headmaster Ikegami quickly. They then started planning the mission.   
  
"So when should we do it?" Duo asked.   
  
Tanoshi remembered what Taro said at lunch. "I think Friday would be best. Taro and his Uncle are going to the opera Friday night. We can do it then, and get rid of them both."  
  
Duo looked her in the eyes. "Is it really necessary to kill Taro? I know that he knows too much, but is their any way to keep him quiet without killing him? " Duo hated the boy for what he'd done to them, but he didn't like the idea of killing him.  
  
Tanoshi nodded. "Yes it is necessary. If we let him live, he'll tell someone who you are. If it was just me I wouldn't care, because I can handle myself. But if he found out about you, who's to say he can't find out about all of us. We'd be putting our friends in danger, and if anything happened to them because we didn't kill Taro I'd never forgive myself."  
  
Seeing how serious Tanoshi was, Duo gave in. "You have a point. I don't want to take that chance either." He looked down for a moment. "Ok, we'll do it on Friday. Let's meet outside the Opera house at 6pm. I don't think we should be seen leaving together."   
  
They finished planning the mission until the bell rang.  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Next class was study hall. Tanoshi took a seat next to Azuki, and decided to take a much needed nap.  
  
"Hey Tanoshi." Azuki was poking her friend in the back, trying to get her attention. After a while Tanoshi lifted her head and looked at her friend. "What?" Azuki stopped poking her.  
  
"I just wanna talk. You know, that thing friends do when their bored outta their minds." Tanoshi flicked Azuki in the forehead to shut her up. "I'm listening. What is it you want to talk about Azuki?"  
  
Azuki decided to choose her words carefully. "What's up with you and Duo? Are ya back together?" Tanoshi was startled. "W-what do you mean? I'm going out with Taro."  
  
Azuki smiled knowingly. "Well ever since you got paired up for the history assignment, you've both started acting normal again. Don't you tell me that you guys aren't together again. I can tell."  
  
Tanoshi sighed in defeat. "Ok, you caught me. But Please don't tell anyone. If Taro find out, I'm as good as dead." The truth was that Tanoshi could handle Taro, but if he decided to tell the world who the pilot of Gundam 02 is then she was screwed.  
  
Azuki nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell that asshole anything." Tanoshi was so relieved, that she gave Azuki a huge hug. "Thanks Azuki-Chan, you're the greatest."  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
After school Tanoshi went straight to her room. She thankful that she didn't have a roommate and could do whatever she wanted in her room. She didn't have any plans for the rest of the day, so she decided to hang out in her room.  
  
"Hm… what should I do?" She turned on the TV, and when she saw that nothing good was on she turned it off. She looked around her room for a while. then suddenly she stopped.   
  
"I know, I'll call Aya. She'd love to know that me and Duo are back together." She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the safehouse.  
  
"What do you want?" It was Meiyo. "Well it's nice to talk to you too, Meiyo. Could you put Aya on the phone?" After a few minutes of Meiyo ranting on about the injustice of Tanoshi calling the house number instead of Aya's personal number, she handed the phone to the other girl.  
  
"Tanoshi how are you?" Tanoshi smiled at the concern in her friend's voice. "I'm fine, actually I'm doing great. I just called to tell ya that me and Duo are together again."   
  
Aya let out a deep breath. "Tanoshi that's wonderful. I'm so happy everything worked out." They chatted for a while longer.  
  
"Hey Aya are you busy tonight? I wanna go to the mall."   
  
"I'm sorry, I've got a mission tonight. Um, Shizuka's got a date with Trowa… Oh Suiri can go with you." Tanoshi laughed. " Suiri hates the mall. The last time I took Suiri to the mall, she pulled a gun on the woman who tried to give her a make-over." Tanoshi laughed at the memory. "actually that was the funnest time I've ever had at the mall. Put her on."   
  
About a minute later, Suiri picked up the phone and said one word. "No"  
"Oh come on Suiri. You're the only one free tonight, and I miss you. Pleeease, I promise we won't go through the makeup department."   
  
Suiri thought it over. *I'm not doing anything tonight, plus it would be nice to see Tanoshi.* "Fine, I'll go. Where do you meet?"  
  
Tanoshi told Suiri to meet her at the Emerald Square Mall(2) food court at 7pm.  
  
/***************************************************/  
  
Tanoshi hung up the phone, and decided to get changed. She opened her closet, and pulled out a couple of outfits. "Hmm… should I wear black, black, black, or black?"   
  
Since she was just going to the mall, she picked out a pair of black baggy jeans, and a black T-shirt that read 'I'm only wearing black until I find something darker. (3)', and put on her favorite black boots. She left her hair down, and put on her black lipstick, and glitter eye shadow. Suiri hated it when Tanoshi dressed this way, but she did it anyway.   
  
Next Tanoshi packed a few things in a bag, and left through her window. She jumped from ledge to ledge, until she reached the ground. "Now I need a ride."   
  
She found a black motorcycle in the parking lot that was just begging her to ride it, so she did. She put on her headphones, popped in her Linkin Park CD(4), then took off towards the mall.   
  
/***************************************************/  
"I wanna run away, never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers, no more lies. I wanna shut the door and open up my mind." Tanoshi was singing along to one of her favorite songs on the CD.  
  
She swerved to avoid hitting a squirrel, and ran over a turtle instead(5). "Oops, sorry 'bout that." she pulled into the Emerald Square parking lot a few minutes later.  
  
Tanoshi entered the food court and saw her friend at the arcade. She was playing a game called 'Champions of the Battlefield'(6). It was a two player game, where you pick either an Oz mobile suit or a Gundam and battle the other player.   
  
Suiri had picked her Gundam Tsuyoi, and was beating everyone who dared fight against her.  
  
Tanoshi watched as Suiri blew up a pitiful Oz Aries with her beam cannon. The kid seemed confused, like he didn't know how he could have lost to a Gundam. Tanoshi got out 50 cents to challenge her friend.  
  
She took her seat, put in her money, and chose her Gundam Dark Angel. Suiri turned to face her friend. "Izanami you're late." Tanoshi grinned. "Well you know me, I've just gotta make an entrance."  
  
Behind them, kids were placing bets on who would win, The mysterious emerald haired champion, or the newcomer in black.  
  
Tanoshi started the battle by swing her scythe at Tsuyoi. Suiri easily dodged, and shot her beam cannon. Dark Angel dodged it, and used its stealth mode to sneak up behind Tsuyoi and slashed it with her scythe a few times before Suiri pulled out her shield and blocked.  
  
Tanoshi then shot some smoke, and while Suiri was trying to blow the smoke away, Tanoshi finished her off.  
  
The crowd that had gathered around the girls was speechless. They couldn't believe that the girl in had had won. Tanoshi stood up, took a bow, and then left the arcade with Suiri.  
  
"Well that was fun." Tanoshi said as they headed for Hot Topic. Suiri looked around the store, then decided she would just stay with Tanoshi. "Tanoshi, I don't know what you find so appealing about this store." Suiri seemed bored, while Tanoshi seemed like she was having a field day.  
  
Tanoshi bought two t-shirts. One read 'I'm so evil the devil worships me', and the other said 'It's only funny until someone get hurt, then it's hilarious.' Suiri just shook her head when she saw them. "What do you need more black shirts for?"  
  
Tanoshi clutched her shirts protectively. "I always need more shirts, plus these are cool." Suiri gave her f a look that said 'Whatever', and they walked to the next store.  
  
In Suncoast both of the were having a good time. Tanoshi was looking through the Anime section, and Suiri was looking at the action/adventure movies.  
  
About twenty minutes later Tanoshi walked up to the register with about ten DVDs. The cashier scanned them and gave Tanoshi the total. "Miss this comes out to $299.80." Tanoshi handed the lady Headmaster Ikegami's credit card. The lady scanned it and handed Tanoshi the card. "Thank you come again."  
  
Tanoshi found Suiri and they left. This time they went to the store with all the guns and knives. Suiri looked at their selection of guns, while Tanoshi bought a new knife. She had lost her other one on her last mission.   
  
Once outside the store, Suiri checked her watch and saw that it was 9pm. "Tanoshi we better get going. You've got school tomorrow, and you've still got to drive to St. Mary's."  
  
Tanoshi nodded. "I guess you're right. Well it was nice seeing you Suiri. Thanks for coming, it was fun. I'll see ya later." They went to the parking lot and went on their way.  
  
/*************************************/  
1) Sorry Xia Feng, I couldn't help myself. ^_^  
2) The Emerald Square Mall is a real mall near my dad's house. It's awesome. It has three floors and every store you could want.  
3) I have that T-shirt, and my friend hates when I wear it.  
4) I love Linkin Park. Their music is soooo aweome!!!  
5) The other day I saw a dead turtle on the side of the road. Someone had hit it. It thought that was interesting, so I put it in here.  
6) I know lame name for a game, but I couldn't think of anything.   
  
a/n ok, nothing much happened in this chapter but that's ok right? The next chapter will be up as soon as I stop being lazy and type it up. Right now I have it in my notebook. I still need a title. Please help me with ideas for that.  



	7. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
A/n I did it! I finally picked a title. It may be a retarded one, but it works.  
  
Part 7  
  
Tanoshi walked into the building, and went straight to her room. When she reached the door, she saw that a light was on in her room.   
  
*I didn't leave any lights on when I left. I didn't even have any on, it was still daylight. Who's in my room?*  
  
She reached into her bag, and pulled out her gun. She clicked off the safety, and carefully opened the door. Tanoshi looked around her room, and found Taro Ikegami sitting on her bed. She clicked the safety and put away her gun.  
  
"Taro, what are you doing here!? Last time I checked, this was my room and it was locked." She stomped over to her bed and punched him off. Taro stood up, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why I'm waiting for you my dear. I thought maybe we could have gone out tonight, but you weren't here." Tanoshi restrained herself from punching him again.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to check in with you before I left. Bad Tanoshi bad, bad." She said sarcastically as she slapped her forehead. Taro just stared at her as if she'd gone insane.  
  
"Rrrriiiiiiiight... well where were you anyway?" he asked. Tanoshi held up her mall bags.  
  
"I went shopping with my bestest fwend, who you'll hopefully never meet." She smiled sweetly. "Now forgive me for being rude, but get out of my room." Instead of walking towards the door, Taro took a couple steps closer to Tanoshi.  
"Are you deaf, dumb, and blind? First of all, I told you to leave. Second, you freaking broke into my room. Did you think I'd like you to break into my room?" Taro said nothing. "Well run along then. I'll see you tomorrow after I've gotten some sleep, and am ready to deal with you." Tanoshi escorted (read: pushed) Taro out the door.  
  
Tanoshi locked the door, changed, and got into bed. "Damnit, I am really get sick of this."  
  
/*************************************/  
  
Duo was on his way back to his room. He had been at the library, doing research on Headmaster Ikegami. The mission was in two days, and he wanted to be prepared.  
  
Duo rounded a corner and walked into a not too happy Taro. *Great, just who I wanted to see.* Duo feigned a smile, and looked at the other boy.  
  
"Hey Taro, how are things?" Taro looked up and realized who was talking to him. "Oh hi Duo, things are great. Me and Tanoshi are really happy together. No hard feeling ok?"  
  
Duo's smile faltered. He held out his hand to Taro. "No hard feelings. Now I really should be going. I've got an early class tomorrow." He waved and walked the rest of the way to his room.  
  
/**************************************/  
  
The next day was Thursday. Duo and Tanoshi put the finishing touches on the mission. They would hide out in the balcony until intermission, when Duo would take care of the headmaster. At that time Tanoshi would take care of their dear friend Taro.  
  
Tanoshi felt that shooting him in the back was more than he deserved. She wanted him to know exactly who had been under his nose the whole time, and make him regret what he did to them.  
  
Duo no longer felt bad about killing him. They couldn't risk Taro finding out more than he already knew. Plus he was starting to hate him just as much as Tanoshi.  
  
/**************************************/  
  
That night Tanoshi had a date with Taro. They were going mini-golfing. Something Taro and mini-golfing in the same sentence just seemed wrong to Tanoshi. But of course she went anyway. She was wearing blue jeans, and a purple shirt with glitter hearts all over it. Taro had given it to her, and practically ordered her to wear it. Of course she was gonna burn it later, along with everything Taro had given her.  
  
Oh and if anyone cares, Taro was wearing blue jeans and a navy button down shirt opened with a baby blue t-shirt underneath. And he bought it for himself. If Tanoshi had bought it, it would have been black.  
  
Anyways, back to the date.  
They were at hole one. It was extremely simple, so they both got hole-in-ones. On the next hole Taro did better than Tanoshi, and was a jerk about it.   
Tanoshi without thinking hit him with her club. By the end of the game Tanoshi had won, but continued to hit Taro at each hole.   
  
"Taro you should put some ice on that bruise on you forehead. It's getting pretty nasty." They were standing in front of Tanoshi's door.   
  
"Tanoshi, I'm going to the opera tomorrow remember?" Tanoshi nodded her head. "Of course I remember. While you're gone, I'll be sitting alone in my room mourning your absence." She thought about what she had just said, then shook her head. "Nope, I think I'll put a voodoo curse on you instead. Yeah that sounds like fun. Bye Taro." She turned around and slammed the door in Taro's face.  
  
Taro stood outside her door astonished. He rubbed the forming bruise on his forehead. As he walked away, he muttered a something. "That bitch! She'll see, nobody, and I mean nobody acts like that around me." He stormed off towards his room.  
  
/************************/  
a/n Hey everyone! Sorry this part was short, but I wanna write the mission in it's own part. I'll have it up soon hopefully.  



	8. False Impressions

False Impressions  
  
By Izanami Hime  
  
Part 8  
  
It was finally Friday night, the night where this horrible mission would end. Tanoshi and Duo met up at a park near the opera house. They were going in disguised as a rich couple going out on a date. Tanoshi was wearing on of the fancy dresses Suiri had made her pack. It was a long black dress, with slits on both sides. The slits made it easier to walk in the dress.  
  
Duo was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. Their disguises were flawless. After getting in they would go to their seats which were in the top area. Sometime during the show Duo would go up to the balcony, and Tanoshi would find Taro.  
  
They handed the man at the door their tickets. "Sir, miss, your seats are up the stairs in row T." Duo thanked the man, took Tanoshi's hand, then walked off to their seats.  
/****************************/  
Ten minutes into the show, Tanoshi yawned for the fifth time. "Man this is sooooooo boring. How can anyone come here of their own free will?" She turned to look at Duo, and saw that he had fallen asleep.   
  
*Great, how are we supposed to complete this mission if we're both bored out of our minds?*   
  
She shook Duo's shoulder slightly, trying to wake him up, but it didn't work. She tried punching him, that didn't work either. She had one last idea. Tanoshi leaned over her seat, and kissed him.   
  
That got a reaction out of him. "What was that for?" He asked grinning. Tanoshi sat back into her seat.  
  
"You fell asleep. I had to wake you up somehow." She checked her watch. "It's almost time for intermission anyway." They decided that now was a good time to get to their posts. Tanoshi left first. She headed for the bathroom. While there, she changed into something more comfortable, something she could actually run in.  
  
A few minutes after Tanoshi left for the bathroom, Duo took off to the men's room He changed into his normal outfit. You know it, so I won't waste time tellin' ya what it is. After he changed, he went to his post in the balcony.   
  
Tanoshi was also waiting at her post. She was sitting on the stairs in front of the door, so she could snatch Taro when he came out for intermission.  
  
/***************************/  
  
Inside the auditorium, Taro was sitting with his uncle enjoying the show. The opera was enjoyable, but Taro had the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Every few minutes he'd turn around to see if someone was watching him.  
  
*Great, now I'm being paranoid. I wonder if Tanoshi really is putting some kind of curse on me. That would explain why I feel like I'm being watched. Something's going on here, I just know it.*   
  
Meanwhile, Duo was getting a kick out of watching Taro squirm like a bug every few minutes. He picked up his walkie-talkie, to tell Tanoshi.  
  
"Izanami are ya there?" a few seconds later Tanoshi answered.  
  
"This is Izanami. What's up?"   
  
"I think Taro suspects something. He keeps looking back, as if he can tell that something's gonna happen. Intermission's coming up soon, so just be careful when you see him. Shinigami out."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be careful. Izanami out."  
  
Tanoshi thought about what Duo said. *It makes sense. Taro would be worried. He knows that Duo's a Gundam pilot, and he doesn't know if I'm talking to him behind his back. Taro's scared that Duo's here to kill him, but that's my job.*  
  
Suddenly Tanoshi heard clapping and the doors opened. It seemed like everyone was coming out. Then she saw Taro walking out the doors. He was in the middle of a group of people. Tanoshi waited until he was really close. She put a hand over his mouth, and with the other dragged him off to an empty room that wasn't used anymore.   
  
Tanoshi locked the door, then turned to face the cause of all her pain for the past weeks. Well now she was going to make him feel the pain she felt.  
  
"Hello Taro." She smiled with amusement when he realized who it was.  
  
"Tanoshi?" Taro asked. He was very confused.   
  
"Yeah it's me, and to answer your next question, I'm here to get rid of you." If anything this confused Taro even more.  
  
"What do you get rid of me? Are you planning on killing me?" Tanoshi nodded.  
  
"Yup that's the plan. How should I do it? Help me out here will ya?" Taro didn't believe it.  
  
"Wait a sec, you are going to kill me? That's hilarious. I am Taro Ikegami, the best Oz soldier at my uncle's base. There's no way a mere girl could even hurt me." For once Tanoshi didn't have to restrain herself. She punched him right on the nose, and broke it.   
  
"Ooops, did this mere girl just brake your nose? Poor poor Taro."  
  
Taro was holding his broken nose, while wondering how she had done that. "What the, you fucking broke my nose! Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Glad you asked Taro my boy. I am Tanoshi Iwakura, pilot of Gundam 07."   
  
Taro was shocked. "B-but you're just a girl. How can a girl be a Gundam pilot?" for that Tanoshi punched him again.  
  
"Listen Taro, you made a big mistake when you tried to separate Duo and me. You didn't even think that I could be a Gundam pilot. I swear you Oz types are all alike. You're all just so stupid, like your uncle here. While I'm takin' care of you, Duo's takin' care of the Headmaster." Taro looked down.  
  
"So this is it then. Fine, but I have just one question that I want you to answer for me." He looked at Tanoshi for an answer.  
  
"Sure . One question."  
  
"Why are you going to kill me. it can't just be revenge I know that you Gundam pilots don't work that way."   
  
"Fair enough, I'll answer your question." She took a seat in front of Taro. "I can't let you live. Don't get me wrong, I hate having to kill. But if I let you live my friends will be in danger, and they're the only family I've got. I'd rather die than risk them getting hurt." With that said she stood up and walked over to her bag. She pulled a gun.  
  
Taro, seeing the gun knew she wasn't bluffing about killing him. "Please don't kill me, I promise I won't tell anyone who you are, I swear! Just don't kill me!" Tanoshi laughed bitterly.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, I don't trust the enemy. You're gonna die in a few minutes, so say your last prayers and say hi to the god of death for me when you see him."   
  
She put the silencer on her gun, and pulled the trigger. She shot Three times in the heart, and twice in the head. When she was positive that he was dead, she left.   
/****************************/  
  
Outside the opera house, Tanoshi met up with Duo. They looked a eachother and knew that they had both completed their missions. Taro Ikegami would never bother anyone ever again, and General Iwakura would never issue another command.  
  
Duo and Tanoshi stopped by the school to pick up their things. When Tanoshi got to her room, she saw that she had an email from Azuki.  
  
To: Izanami620@Oz_bites.net  
From: Zukester120@saint_mary's.com  
Topic: Hi!!!  
  
Hey Tanoshi, I just wanted to thank you for helping me study for the history final. I completely aced it, thanks to you. I dunno, I may be crazy, but today when you said 'bye' to me today it felt kinda final. Was I imagining it? Oh well, I'll talk to you later.  
  
~Azuki~  
  
Tanoshi decided that saying goodbye in an email wasn't fair. She packed up her stuff, then headed for Azuki's room. She knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.  
  
When she did, Azuki sensed that something was up, and invited Tanoshi in.  
  
"What is it?" Azuki asked once they were inside.  
  
Tanoshi thought of the best way to say what she wanted. "Well um... it's about your email. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I'm leaving tonight. I'm changing schools." Tanoshi wanted to tell her why, but knew it would be a mistake.  
  
"I thought something was up today. Ok then, I'm really gonna miss you Tanoshi. I've only known you for a few weeks, but you're my best friend."  
  
Tanoshi hugged her friend. "I'm going to miss you too Azuki-chan. Let's keep in touch." They said their final good-byes, then Tanoshi met Duo in the parking lot.  
  
"Ok, let's go." he asked, while getting into the cab he'd called. They both took a final look at the place where so much had happened in the past weeks, then left. They were finally going home.   
/********************/  
Yay, I'm finally finished!!!!!!! The story is done. Taro is dead, and everyone's happy. I'm sorry if you thought that this part completely sucked. I tried to make it good. Oh well, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading.  
  
Iznami Hime 


End file.
